xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega Chapter?: Training
Yazuni gets up but Tazuri is still lying down with major bruises all over his body Aalok walks in Aalok: Oh! Yazuni your awake. How are you feeling? Yazuni: Well im fine but how is Raiza? Aalok: Well Raiza is gonna be fine but he may take some time to recover. Yazuni: Time! Is the one thing we dont have on our side Aalok: Well thats not what i..... Yazuni: Whatever! He’ll heal or something we have to leave and go to the next dimension TODAY! Aalok: Uh....right! Yazuni takes off and decides to explore the light dimension and take some time alone Yazuni(thinking): How?! How is it possible we have trained together and we have always been equals but then how is it that he got stronger and why didnt it happen to me? He does this for a while and with no answer to the question he returns Tazuri is standing there Tazuri: Hey Yazuni! Nice work i couldnt have defeated LB without you so Thanks Yazuni: Eh it was nothing Tazuri: Yeah whatever but Kazen Danzig is waiting for us They follow Aalok into the training grounds Kazen Danzig: Well Well! We have achieved much! Yazuni: Thank you! Kazen Danzig: I guess you are ready to leave now Tazuri: Yes we are! Kazen Danzig: The next Dimension is of Darkness Yazuni: Darkness? Kazen Danzig: Yes why so confused? Tazuri: Well i am a bit confused Kazen. Why would anyone want to learn Darkness arent we trying to fight against Darkness Kazen Danzig: Ah! Young one thats we're your mistaken to defeat evil you must find balance between yourself Yazuni: Balance? Balance what? Kazen Danzig: You shall learn in time young ones for now i bid you farewell. Tazuri: What did he mean by that? Yazuni: Well we cant really let it bother us now They follow Aalok until the reach the portal Aalok: Well its been nice knowing you guys Tazuri: You too! Aalok leaves They take the step both at the same time As they go to the next dimension Yazuni: Wo....Ahhhhhhhhh! They hit the ground hard Tazuri: Ow Yazuni: it sure is dark here Tazuri: Im not sure i cant see Yazuni: Idiot! Tazuri: Wait i got an idea! Tazuri goes First Release Tazuri: I am a Ge.... Both of them see small monsters in thousands Yazuni: Wha....What did you do? Tazuri: Me.... Yazuni: None of that matters RUN! They run as fast as they can with small monsters on their tail Tazuri(running): Vegeta! Yazuni(running): What? Tazuri: I think we lost them Yazuni: Think again! Tazuri looks around they are surrounded Yazuni goes First Release Yazuni: Well i guess there is one way out Tazuri: I guess so Tazuri: KA...... Suddenly somebody fires a ki blast at the monsters killing some of them and sending the rest running The guy walks towards Tazuri(holding his hand out): Thanks! My name is Raiza The stranger looks at him and turns around and walks away Tazuri: Guess not! Yazuni: Wait! The stranger turns around Yazuni: Who do you think you are? Stranger: Better than you Yazuni: What is that supposed to mean? Stranger: I dont expect an idiot to understand Yazuni teleports right infront him and grabs him by the shirt Yazuni: Try saying that again Stranger: Your little transformation dosent intimadate me so you can go screw yourself Yazuni makes a fist and is ready to punch Tazuri: Woah! Vegeta hold up i think we may need him to take us to the temple of darkness Yazuni: Fine! Stranger: I didnt need your help i could have taken you both on without even breaking a sweat Tazuri: Why you little.... Yazuni: Hold it Raiza like you said we need him Tazuri: Yeah whatever! They follow him into the temple A Kazen is sitting there in the darkness Tazuri: Hi! My name is Raiza Kazen Alab keeps quiet Stranger: I apologize Kazen but they seek to train with you and face the demon of the darkness Kazen Alab starts to ignore Stranger Kazen Alab gets up and starts to walk away Yazuni: What the hell arent you going to help us train Kazen Alab turns around Kazen Alab: Learn to train yourself The words leave Raiza and Yazuni in shock Vegeta and Tazuri are training Yazuni punches Tazuri in the face Tazuri guts Yazuni and then kicks him in the ribs Yazuni grabs Tazuri's leg and tosses him towards the ground Tazuri erupts out as a First Release and gains the upper hand on Yazuni Yazuni is pushed into a corner seeing no way out he goes First Release aswell and punches Tazuri in the face Tazuri at that moment side kicks Yazuni on the left cheek and then launches a ki blast at him Yazuni's rage grows and they start with each other Fist colliding with fist, knee to knee, elbow to elbow Tazuri(grinning): Is that all you've got? Yazuni(grinnig): Well then here eat this! Yazuni: Fire Strike Tazuri is consumed by it and his shirt is ripped apart Tazuri powers up into a Second Release And so does Yazuni They start at each other again but this time the fight gets more intense, each collision is more ground shaking than the last Yazuni with each passing moment remembers the fight with LB, the moment that Tazuri surpasses him. Each time he remembered he felt more rage and more hatred towards Tazuri. Suddenly a huge figure surfaced. Tazuri: Who the hell are you? Stranger: I am Stranger: The Dragon of Death Yazuni: Well i dont care who he is Raiza but there is no backing out now! They charge towards Stranger but their punches have no effect on him he just hits them with the back of his claw as if they were just dust. They hit the ground with a big thump but they get back up instantaneously and charge again but Stranger does not even flinge by their punches. Tazuri: Nothing is working! Yazuni: Fire Storm! A huge fire storm of fiery spears is launched towards Stranger but he just blows them off with a single puff. Yazuni: Damn it! Tazuri: Lightning Stream! The entire ground is covered by a lightning stream but the lightning shocks dont hurt Stranger at all! Tazuri: Darn it! Yazuni: Tsunami Strike! A huge Tsunami of water energy is launched at Stranger but he dosent even notice it! Tazuri: Wind cyclone! Tazuri traps Stranger in Tornado he tries to lift him up but its to no avail he just burst opens his wings and the tornado vanishes Yazuni: Earth Smack! Yazuni smacks the ground causing a crack moving forward towards Stranger at high speeds but as it goes under him nothing happens Yazuni: What the? Tazuri(Rage Building): Light Burst! He launches a white beam of energy towards Stranger but its to no avail Yazuni: Why dont you just drop Dead? Dark Burst! He launches a black beam of energy towards Stranger but it dosent effect him. Tazuri: Damn it! He's just mocking us well Fusion attacks are the only choice we are left with! Yazuni: I guess your right! Tazuri: Burning Wave! A huge wave of fire arises towards Stranger Yazuni: Wind Strike! Tazuri's Fire attack is enchanced by fusing with Yazuni's Wind attack. It hits Stranger and he grunts and waves his wings it causes a huge storm. Raiza and Yazuni are thrown off balance they are hanging onto rocks! Tazuri: A huge Storm with just a small stroke of his wings. Yazuni: Come on! Fire Strike! Tazuri: Water Strike! The Fire and Water Beams Fuse and collide with Stranger making him roar in rage. Yazuni: Its working! Water Stream! The ground gets covered in water Tazuri: Lightning Stream! Tazuri's Lightning stream electrecutes Stranger making him roar in agony! Raiza: Raiza and Vegeta i know what your next move is gonna be but your not ready for that yet Tazuri(ignoring Raiza): Mantra mode x 5000 KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Tazuri uses only Light energy Yazuni: Galick Gun! Yazuni uses only Dark Energy Tazuri: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Stranger starts to form a Gaint Purple ball of energy Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Yazuni: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Stranger releases his purple ball of energy as well Raiza and Yazuni's wave fuse with each other and collides with Stranger's purple energy wave! The strain on their bodies is tremendous Tazuri: We have to try and keep the attack stable if we dont we will be KILLED! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA Yazuni: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Stranger: Give it up! You cant win! Tazuri: I cannot lose! I cannot lose! I will not LOSE! Mantra mode x6000 His veins burst open and so does Yazuni's but their waves overpowers Strangers there is a huge explosion so huge that the darkness temple is nearly destroyed! Yazuni: We did it! Tazuri: Yeah! Their hands on the ground trying to resist the pain but as the smoke clears Stranger is still standing Yazuni: Ahhh! No way! Stranger: hahahaha! I cannot be defeated you fools! Raiza and Yazuni not able to sustain the form go back to their normal state Tazuri: Darn it! Stranger: Hahahahahahahahahahah! A mark starts to fall on Tazuri's right arm it starts to pain and burn Tazuri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yazuni tries to help but he drops to the ground his body feeling extremely heavy he gets surrounded by a crimson aura Yazuni: Whats happening? His finger nails start to grow his hands turning into claws, his teeth start to grow into fangs and his body start hulk out The mark on Tazuri's arm starts to grow onto the rest of his arm and his neck and chest and other body he gets surrounded by a purple aura. Raiza: Oh no! Its not possible not this soon! Raiza: Its not possible not this soon! Pan: What happened? Raiza: When they defeated Stranger he released a purple energy when it came in touch with their bodies they were infected with...... Yazuni trying hold on to his concious the red aura growing and growing his hands turning into more claw he was trying to clench his fist but the he was over powered as his hands got flat against the ground their was a huge burst of energy his eye colour went red and his pupil became narrow. Tazuri: Wha...whats happening? AHHHHHHHH My body its burning up. His shirt started to melt away as the marks kept on growing in his torso but he tried his best to resist but in the end he could not resist he finally let go and there was a huge explosion Raiza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Raiza and Yazuni: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stranger: No matter what you turn into i will kill still you!!!! He smashes the ground with a stomp completely crushing it but when he lifts his leg they are gone Stranger: WHAT!? Tazuri is standing at one point while Yazuni is at another point. Stranger blasts them both at the same time but they dodge it like its childs play. Stranger: Dont mock me! Tazuri strikes Stranger in the stomach, Stranger groans then Yazuni picks him up and throws him. Tazuri then blasts Stranger. Stranger bursts with dark green energy Stranger: Now you die! Tazuri goes to strike Stranger but he smashes Tazuri into the ground then Yazuni goes to help Tazuri but he also gets beaten to a pulp but their aura and their rage keeps on growing instead of fading. Tazuri slowly lifts up Stranger's fist and launches him into the air and then blasts him but Stranger dives right at Tazuri making a big bang. Yazuni strikes Stranger at that very moment and then spins and tosses him. Tazuri gets up Inside Tazuri's head Raiza(ancestor): Raiza let go! Let your rage flow! Think of Xicor your family the earth evryone you love and cherish! Raiza if you dont win this everyone will be dead Tazuri: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! he unleashes full potential the marks become deeper and broader. He punches Stranger in the groin and smashes him into the ground and starts to punch him continously. His each punch stronger and harder than the previous. Stranger: I have had enough! Stranger releases a burst of energy almost destroying everything. But Tazuri counters it with a purple burst of energy. Which almost kills him, Tazuri drops unable to move the purple energy increasing Raiza: Oh no! If Raiza's energy keeps on building up like this he is going to kill himself for sure. His body will be destroyed!!!! At that moment Tazuri suddenly sees a picture of a city burning people screaming and graves with the names Pan, Bulma, Dende, Mr.popo, Vegeta. lying in a row. Then Tazuri hears a group of voices Voices: Your Fault! Your Fault!! Your Fault!!! Your Fault!!!! Each time it was said it became more louder and more demonic Tazuri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Tazuri let go of everything his energy flow become unstable Tazuri:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! His body transformed into light and there was a massive explosion. Raiza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Raiza!!!! Stranger: He was a fool!!! Yazuni: He was my friend!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Yazuni's strength and speed increases to unstable heights and starts striking Stranger gaining advantage over him but Stranger retaliates and gains the higher hand on Yazuni to such an extent that Yazuni is nearly killed when Stranger was about strike the final blow an energy beam strikes him he lose balance. Stranger: WHAT THE!? Tazuri is floating high in the air but he is changed. Raiza: Raiza! AAH his power its enormous and its still increasing Tazuri teleports right behind Stranger, as he turns around Tazuri elbows him in the back making fly over Tazuri then charges towards him but Stranger explodes with power and gains the upper hand. Tazuri's transformation suddenly starts to effect Yazuni his body starts to bulge and black fur starts to grow and his power reaches mindboggling heights Yazuni: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! A huge explosion is caused and flies out a monster that looks nothing like Yazuni. He punches Stranger in the gut and throws him up in the air like he's paper. Stranger: I will not be denied!!!! He fists Yazuni into the ground then starts to beat the hell out of him and he does the same with Tazuri Strangers speed, strength and ability starts to increase until he reaches his max where Tazuri and Yazuni are left power less they try to get up but they are put down again and again. Inside Raiza and Yazuni Voice: You cannot give up!!! Your so close let go!!! Let it all Go!! LET GO!!! Raiza and Yazuni: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Their demonic aruas start growing until they lose themselves completely in it. They slowly lift up Stranger's Fist off of themselves. They fly off up in a diagnal way until they cross there is huge explosion. Raiza: That ki flow its tremendous!!! But yet similar could it be!!! Stranger: That power its huge!!! Raiza: Can it be Everyone waits in tension as to what has happened to Raiza and Yazuni. The frustration rises as the smoke clears slowly and slowly. As the smoke is almost cleared Raiza: That ki flow i know it i have sensed such a flow before but where and when. Ahhhh i remember now. But its too soon..... The smoke clears and Tazuri and Yazuni are gone instead only one person is floating Stranger: Who the hell are you and where did those other two go? The person smirks Person(confuses): I dont know who you are talking about but your dealing with me now Raiza: They have fused and without even knowing it!!! Who knows how long will this fusion last Stranger: So who are you? Person: I am Tazuriyaksha!!! Stranger: It dosent matter who you are you will still die!!! Stranger strikes but before he can even lay a hand on Tazuriyaksha, he vanishes Stranger: Wha...Where'd he go? Tazuriyaksha: Looking for me!! Stranger turns around Stranger: Uh...how did you? Tazuriyaksha: Enough talk! Tazuriyaksha guts Stranger so hard and with so little effort that Stranger falls on his knees Mean while at the temple Stranger runs into Kazen Alab's chamber Stranger: Kazen! That power Kazen Alab nods Kazen Alab: Bring me the kili meter Stranger: No need! I already checked Kazen Alab: Well? Stranger: Its.... Its 300,000 kilis Kazen Alab(shocked): 300,000 and are you sure its theirs Stranger: Similar! Yes Back to Tazuriyaksha Tazuriyaksha kicks Stranger up into the air and before Stranger can even move a muscle Tazuriyaksha grabs his arm and tosses him back towards the ground. Just before Stranger hits the ground Tazuriyaksha strikes forcing him even deeper into the ground and making a vast crater. Stranger slowly gets up Stranger: This one is stronger, faster and better than the other two. But i will kill him no matter the cost Tazuriyaksha: Stranger! This ends here!!!! Tazuriyaksha pulls back his arm and crouches suddenly his arm starts to glow white and after that red sparks surround his arm. Stranger: I will kill you!!! Stranger charges at him just as Stranger was about to collide with him. Tazuriyaksha released his arm from the original position Tazuriyaksha: Burst Fist!!!! The ground erupts and everything goes white. Stranger: You cannot defeat m................. Tazuriyaksha: Expected as much!!! But then Stranger's body vanishes Tazuriyaksha: What the? And Stranger appears behind them Tazuriyaksha: But i just killed you Stranger: As long as the darkness is not finsihed you cannot win Tazuriyaksha: Damn it!!! Stranger: Now die!!! Tazuriyaksha: I have had ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!! Tazuriyaksha begins to power up Stranger absorbs the darkness around him Tazuriyaksha: Crosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!! Stranger: Demon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tazuriyaksha crosses his arms and slowly moving the right palm towards the left Tazuriyaksha: Fireeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Stranger: Strike!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tazuriyaksha puts the right palm ontop of the left while crossing his thumbs (left thumb ontop of the right) Tazuriyaksha HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Stranger releases his attack and so does Tazuriyaksha Tazuriyaksha's attack starts out as two flaming dragons going forward in a spiral motion intersecting each other after every few seconds until the became one. Soon Tazuriyaksha's attack collided with Stranger's and it destabilized the entire darkness dimension. Everything began to crumble. Tazuriyaksha: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Tazuriyaksha's beam starts to overpower Stranger's. Stranger: You cannot WIN!!!!!! He pushes back Tazuriyaksha's beam. As the two give everything they have the ground erupts with magma. Stranger: Kazen! They have disrupted the balance! Kazen Alab: Calm down! Stranger: Bu....?? Tazuriyaksha: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Tazuriyaksha's beam starts to push breaking the equilibrium but Stranger retaliates and overpower's Tazuriyaksha Tazuriyaksha(thinking): Darn! His power is just growing! Raiza: Dont Doubt yourself Raiza: So dont Give up!!!!!! Tazuriyaksha: I can do this! I Can do this!! I Can Do this!!! I WILL WIN!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tazuriyaksha lets go of everything. A burst of white light is releases which illuminates the entire dimension and his beam overpowers Stranger's vanquishing him forever but it is at a great cost. He loses concious and starts to fall from above soon and Tazuriyaksha defuses back into Raiza and Yazuni but they go into the portal and the portal vanishes Tazuri: Who 're you? Moreover, how do you know my father? Tazuri: Wow! Yazuni: We've already wasted enough time. Tazuri: Who are the rest of you? They were little pink men with bald spotted heads. Pink men: We are the people of Yardat here to train you, but first you must take your training under Raiza. Tazuri: Okay. Yazuni: I’ll be training on my own Yazuni walked away some distance to resume his training in solitude. Raiza: Just like Vegeta. Tazuri: So when do we begin. Tazuri: Awesome! Kazen: You’re no different...First of all, of all you must put your body under intense pressure while at the same focus on your energy trying to squeeze it into a small point. Tazuri: Okay...wait. How do you do that? Raiza: Okay Raiza, transform into a First Release. Raiza followed Raiza’s instructions and transformed. Tazuri: Now what? Tazuri: I don't understand! Tazuri: Oh, okay. Raiza: However, remember Raiza that is where the concentration of energy is at its maximum. Tazuri: Why? Tazuri: I understand. Tazuri began flying away until the gravity was 100 times that of earth. He took up his stance on the ground. Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAA! He transforms into a First Release and follows the rest of Raiza’s instructions, he tries to stay in between the two stages but the technique backfired, and Tazuri. was blown away by the sheer might. Tazuri (talking to himself): Looks like it’s going to be harder than I thought. He got back up and tried again, but the technique backfired once more although with greater intensity. Tazuri is flung away once more by the sheer intensity of the energy, his shirt is ripped and when tries to get up once again, he coughs up blood. Tazuri (coughing): Dam it! It is no time to be complaining I have to get stronger. He stands once more but this time with a firm determination in his eyes and tries the same technique once more. Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He achieved his goal, but due to the instability of the energy his body is forced to stay still in one position. He then focused all his energy and tried to fit it into a single point, the energy becomes so concentrated that yellow flashes start emanating from his body. Raiza feels the pressurized energy. Tazuri (under intense pressure): Okay! He focu dddfdfsed on the energy even more until his body start producing static electricity. Raiza let go of the pressurized energy and there was an outburst of a force so great that everything near Raiza is consumed by it, and ground began slowly to crumble. Yazuni: What The? He flew as fast as he could to avoid getting caught up in the chaos. While Tazuri. was in the middle of it all. Tazuri: HA!! Tazuri: I can't stop! Raiza tried to interrupt the flow of energy but is tossed away at such great intensity and velocity that he rips through time and space teleporting into another dimension. Tazuri: So Great Great Grandpa What's for today? Raiza: Well we are nearing the end of the road and today's training challenge is a testament of how much more difficult training is going to get in the few shortcoming days. Today's goal is taking the Darkness inside you to the next level... Tazuri: Next Level? Raiza: The Dark Burst....